


I Will Wait

by Stumpchild1984



Series: Better off as lovers [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also sum straightness, F/F, Gay. Just gay., M/M, prolly some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumpchild1984/pseuds/Stumpchild1984
Summary: Sequel to 'You're My One and Only'Bliss and Elizabeth have some unspoken feelings towards each other that they'd rather keep secret, but when Bliss moves unexpectedly, how will these feelings affect their friendship?





	1. Summary-

Growing up Bliss and Elizabeth have always been close, the best of **_friends_**. But when feelings start to get mixed up in the equation, things start to go haywire. How can they tell their dads? What will people think of them?. What will happen when Bliss moves away, leaving Elizabeth on her own to figure things out without her best friend?


	2. So this is goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plan for three books in this series this book is based around Bliss and Elizabeth.

*Bliss' pov*

Ever since I can remember Effie and I have been best friends. We've grown up together. We are 15 now and our parent's bands are still going. Mainly my parent's band is still a thing to help everyone cope after my mom was told he couldn't have any more children after my younger brother, Declan was born when I was one. I guess you might wonder what I'm like though since famous parents and all. so.. where to start. well, I guess a good place to start is I'm gay, like insanely gay. Um, I look like my dad Pete I have dark brown hair glasses like my mom. Oh also even though my mom is a guy I call him mom because why not, he acts like a girl a lot of the time. Ahaha, love you, mom. I have brown eyes and olive skin. I guess you could say I'm musically talented. My mom taught me everything I know drums, guitar, and piano. 

But now to the present, I'm walking home from with Effie when Declan runs up to us. All I think is this can't be good.

"BLISS" he shouts as he approaches us.

"What's wrong? What have you done now?" Effie asks. She treats him like her younger brother she never had.

"There's a bunch of jocks after me because Bandit and I...." he trailed off. Bandit Way was Declan's best friend. Her parents were also like ours, two guys. Frank Iero and Gerard way. They used to be in a band Called My Chemical Romance but they broke up the year I was born. He most definitely had a crush on her. I knew that for a fact. I remember he told me when he was upset.

 

"What did you do?" Effie asked as if she was scared.

"Basically we're dating and we were holding hands but they kept saying stuff about us being messed up as we had two dads and I kinda snapped and called them messed up for not having dicks" at this point we were running to our house. Effie ran into hers waving goodbye and Declan and I rushed into ours locking the door with the jocks who chased us banging at the door. We both turned to see our parents in the kitchen looking at us my mom looking very concerned whilst my dad was smirking obviously trying not to laugh.

 

"Explain now please," my mom said looking at us. So Declan did. Or so I thought. I was far too busy daydreaming to actually realise they were staring at me.

 

"What?" I ask standing up straight.

 

"Nothing but now that's over we need to tell you guys something important," my dad said putting on a straight face.

 

"We have to move to Britain, London, to be exact. We have some family over there who really needs us and-" before he could finish I was running out the door, running towards The Dun's and banging on their door which half way through was opened by Josh and I kept hitting his chest whilst tears fell down my cheeks like a waterfall. His chest was pretty hard so I didn't notice till he knelt down and looked into my eyes with a confused look on his face.

 

"I CAN'T MOVE JOSH" I blurt out taking him by surprise as he wraps me in a hug.

 

"Woah sweetie what's wrong, are you okay?" he coos at me in a soothing way. I hug him tight as Tyler walks down the stairs looking on confusedly at the sight of his husband hugging me in the doorway. We decided to sit on the couch so I could explain. Tyler gives me a glass of water.

 

"Thanks. Where's Effie ?" I ask as I calm myself down. ~~~~

 

"She's at her friend's um what's his name," he says clicking his fingers

 

"Oh yeah, Van or something," Josh fills in and I start to feel jealousy build up inside me. I told them everything. When I was done the door was opened and in stepped Effie smiling with purple-red marks on her neck. Had she been in a fight? Not again surely...

 

//////////flashback to last year/////// (trigger warning for some violence from now on ill end of chapter)

 

_"YOU CANT STOP ME BLISS YOU'RE SO BORING" Effie shouts at me as I try to stop her getting into Matty's car._

 

_"Don't listen to her she has fag dads Effie," Jack Hoppus said. I watched as Effie's face drained into one of anger. Everyone else had so called 'normal parents' while we were different because of our two dads._

 

_"What the **fuck** do you mean by that?"  Effie asks, obviously pissed._

 

_"I mean she's a messed up freak of nature" Jack continues as Effie looks at me and goes to leave the car as Matty grabs her hand_

 

_"Effie he didn't mean that he went overbored come on,"  he said trying to win her over._

 

_"Let me go, Matty," she says calmly. He tries tugging her back, pleading with his eyes. He had a massive crush on her._

 

_"I SAID LET ME THE FUCK GO" she screams as she hits his arm to get free. Jack rushes out the car and grabs her and drags her down to the ground. Jack starts punching her as she screams from the ground. I run and hide behind a tree to call her dads to help. They said they would be there as soon as they could. I come out from behind the tree to see Matty pulling Jack off of her and shoving him into his car and driving away. She was unconscious on the ground._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my lovelies do you like this new set up.


	3. Is This It Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written by just Ceilidh but she didn't tell me and like, she got things wr0ng and my ideas were left out? So I tidied it up and fixed things that were out of place :)  
> -Connor

*Effies pov*

I walk to my house to see police outside the Wentz's house. Maybe it's just a check-up or something. I think nothing of it and walk into my house to see Bliss on the couch looking upset but before I say anything both my dads look at my neck. Jesus Christ, I forgot.

"What the hell Eff?" Dad looks at me and furrows his eyebrows, obviously annoyed. P.S Fuck you Van

 

"Uhm-" I begin, running upstairs followed my other dad Josh. He follows me into my room and sits on my bed whilst I stare at the floor. I notice a wet patch on his shirt. What?

 

"I'm really sorry Dad-" I was cut off by him letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Listen, Effie, I'm not mad, I can't speak for your father though but we just want you to be safe, okay? I think you should go see Bliss, she's having a hard time now and I think she needs you to be there" I look at him.

 

"Why is she upset?" I don't think if I asked bliss she would tell me as that might cause her to get even more upset.

 

"She and her family are moving to Britain," he said as I feel weak? almost. The truth is I'm really confused at the moment.I know I like boys but I also find girls attractive too. I really like Van but I feel the same about Bliss sometimes. I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I hug my dad. We walk downstairs to see dad and Bliss talking. She's crying. I start to walk towards her but once she looks at me she gets up and runs out the door after quickly shouting thanks to my parents. What did I do?

 

*Bliss's pov"

 

She likes Van. Could this day get any worse? Instead of staying when she comes to see me I leave. I notice cop cars outside my house and I think it's better not to go home for now so I go to the only place I could think of other than Effie's. My uncles'. I walk a good block or two till I get to his house. I knock and after a few short moments, Brendon answers. He looks relieved as I stand there. He lets me in and I sit down as he sits next to me.

 

"It's going to be okay Bliss. It won't be forever" he calms me by those words. I guess he's right.

 

"Can I tell you something?" I hesitate. Am I going to do this? 

 

"Yeah sweetie, anything " he smiles is I look in his eyes

 

"I'm gay," I say as I look at the floor.

 

"That's totally okay Bliss. I'm gay, your dads are gay. Effie's parents' ar-" as soon as I hear Effie's name I let out a cry and I feel tears slipping down onto my cheeks.

 

"Oh dear. Let me guess, you like her" he says as I nod.

 

"But she likes boys, only boys" I murmur as I get pulled into a hug by him

 

"You stay here okay, I need to call your dads tell them you're safe." I nod as he leaves me to my own thoughts. I'm not going to let this hurt me. We'll be gone soon anyway.


	4. Expectations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely dinner scene feat. protective! Tyler :p  
> -Connor  
> (Josh is Dad and Tyler is dad, if that makes sense? You'll get the hang of it when you read it)  
> I'm so sorry this is so late it was all my fault, blame me!

*--Elizabeth--*

"So Effie, you wanna tell us about your visit to your little 'friend's'?" my dad looks at me sternly, air quoting the word friends. I sheepishly scratch my neck, remembering what Van did there. Stupid boys. "Listen, Pa-" I start only to be cut off by my dad, anger and disappointment sweeping from his body, "don't 'listen Pa' me Elizabeth Blue- **oh no, you know you've fucked up when they use your middle name as well as your first name** \- you're not old enough to be doing- he gestures wildly at my neck -  _ **that**_ , I don't care who it is, Van or whoever else,  **no** , you're only fifteen Effie, Jesus Christ!" He sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands. Dad takes a seat next to him, rubbing his back and looking at me with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows as if to say "I warned you this was gonna happen".

"Hun, she's not a kid anymore, she can make her own decisions" thanks, Dad. "But Josh we don't even know this kid, what if he like, does cocaine?" Dad sighs, already exhausted with his husband's protective ways. "Sweetie, I can guarantee you, he does not do cocaine, you're just making up absurd reasons to not like this guy" okay this is my time to jump in here, "actually," both my dads turn to look at me, "what if I invite him over for dinner and you can get to know him so you can see that he isn't some kind of drug lord or anything?" I propose, cautious as to what dad's reaction will be like. "Yes! See we can invite him over, you can cook some of your famous pasta, and you can see this kid is perfectly fine and not the mass murderer you seem to think he is" Dad jumps at the idea, trying to prove to his husband that I am in fact old enough to date whoever I want. Well, technically we're not even dating yet soooo, in your face, stupid dad.     

"Great, so I'll text him, tell him to be here at 6:30?" Dad nods at me, still rubbing my father's back reassuringly, who still seems to be assuming Van is some kind of bad boy criminal. I mean he is a thief of sorts, he's already stolen my heart. Wow, that was...terrible. That's something Dad would (and has) say.

"Yes sweetie, that'd be perfect" dad looks up at me, something close to fear in his eyes, "and tell him he's got a lot of expectations to meet, I'm expecting this kid to be the definition of perfection for my baby girl, okay?" dad exclaims with a pleading look on his face. Seeing how much I meant to him made my heart swell with love and adoration for both my dads. I strode over to them on the couch, leaning down to kiss my father on the cheek, "thank you, papa, I promise he won't let you down" I whisper squeezing the back of his neck in a reassuring manner. "He better not" he chuckles, "now go ask him, I've gotta start the pasta" he gives my forehead a quick peck, looking me in the eyes with this..trusting look to them, as if to say he's open to the idea of Van and me, even though he may not openly show it right now.

"I love you both" I yell as I start dashing up the stairs towards my room. I grab my phone and quickly open my texts, clicking on Van's contact and writing out a quick invite.

_Hey V, my dads wanted you to come over for dinner so they could get to know you, y'know the whole 'gotta prove this boy isn't a drug lord ' spiel, does 6:30 work for you?_

_**Read; 4;15** _

_P.S My dad said he's expecting perfection from you, so best behavior ;p_

**_Read; 4:16_ **

**Man, that's cute af.**

_**Read; 4:16** _

**And of course, I'd love to meet your dads, prove I'm boyfriend material :p**

_**Read; 4:17** _

_See you then❤️_

_**Read; 4:17**  
_

**See ya❤️**

_**Read; 4:18** _

Now that that was taken care, that left one question, what the hell was I going to wear? 

* * *

 

:-Van-: 

6:30 pm. On the dot. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to please  **two** fathers instead of the traditional one. I really liked Effie so I'm just hoping tonight goes okay. I finally mustered up the courage to knock, the sound of my knuckles sharp rapping against the solid wood blaring in the silence of the empty street. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a muscular man with faded blue hair. "Oh hello, you're Van, right? Come in, come in" he said while stepping aside, voice deep and chocolatey. He then held out his hand which I took in my own and shook. "I'm obviously Effie's father, but you can just call me Josh" he smiled warmly, perfect white teeth showing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Josh, I'm Van, but y'know, you already knew that" he and I chuckled at my slight awkwardness. "By the way I'm so sorry for what my husband is about to put you through, he's just very protective of his family" he joked, smiling throughout, "y'know he once kicked a guy in the nuts because he thought he was hitting on me" he chuckled at the memory. "No way, really?" I laughed along with him, honestly, that's pretty funny. "Yeah, and the worst part was he was just an old friend who was babysitting my cat" he exclaimed, him and I both laughing. Then we hear a voice hollar from the kitchen, "I can hear you talking about me! And that dude was totally hitting on you, you're just blind!" Josh and I burst out laughing as his husband stepped out from the kitchen. 

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth's dad, just call me Tyler, though" he greeted me with a smile full of crooked teeth and an outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Tyler" I responded as I shook his hand. "Well I'll just go set the table, I hope you're in the mood for pasta" Tyler chuckles while walking back into what I assume is the kitchen. "Sounds delicious" I respond politely, looking around to see the cream walls decorated with various pictures of the Dun family. One, in particular, stood out to me, it was a picture of Josh down on one knee on a stage, sweaty and shirtless with a black ring box open in his palm, facing a crying Tyler with a mic in one hand. There was a pretty decent sized crowd behind them, all with expressions of shock and joy on their faces. Suddenly Josh appeared next to me, holding some knives and forks. "I proposed to him on stage at one of our Columbus concerts, as you can see it was quite an unexpected move" he chuckles, looking back to that blissful night with fondness. "Wow," I stood in awe, mesmerized by all the pictures hanging on the wall. Next to the proposal picture was a picture of a beaming Tyler holding a toddler Effie while Josh had his arms around them and was kissing Tyler's forehead. All along the wall was different stages of Effie. Her as a baby, as a child and some of her with her dads now. There was one of Josh holding her as a baby, face scrunched up and smiling as one of her chubby hands grabbed his pink hair and the other grabbed his nose. "She used to do that with everyone, I think it was her way of saying hello when she couldn't speak" I 'awwed', imagining a cute little baby Effie.

"Jooooosh" we heard Tyler call from the kitchen, "I need your hellppp I can't reach the plates" Josh laughed, "that's me, Eff is in her room if you wanna go wait up there, we'll call you when dinner is ready" he said before walking to the kitchen to go help his husband. After I'd looked at all the pictures decorating the walls I made my way up the oak staircase. The hallways, like the walls downstairs, were covered in various family photos. Most were of Josh and Tyler, kissing and hugging in different places. They were a pretty cute couple, I must admit.

At the end of the hallway was Effie's room. You could tell from the wooden plaque engraved with 'Princess Effie' with a small skeleton head and an alien beside it. I knocked once, hearing a small 'come in' from the other side of the wood, and twisted the doorknob and opened it carefully revealing a sweater-clad Effie sitting on her bed, the whole room having a general space theme to it, a solar system mobile hanging above her bed, stars and planets painted on each wall and even a giant alien sticker stuck on one wall. "Hey" I smile, sitting next to her. She greets me by pulling me into a passionate kiss. Once we pull apart, both of us panting, she rests her forehead against mine and looks fondly into my eyes. "Hi," she giggles, still letting out heavy breaths. Just as I open my mouth to respond we're interrupted by Josh's booming voice calling out from downstairs, "Eff! Van! Dinner's ready!" Effie sighs, obviously annoyed that we didn't get to do more kissing and stuff. Grabbing my hand, she pulls me out her room and down the stairs, towards the large dining table. She sat down on one side, pulling me to sit next to her. 

Tyler and Josh appear from the kitchen holding bowls of pasta and salad and various dressing and condiments. Placing the bowls in the middle of the table, they sit down opposite us both, Josh opposite me and Tyler opposite Effie. We all begin piling our plates with pasta and salad, the bowls soon empty and bread rolls being passed about. As soon as everyone had their food, the conversation began flowing. Tyler and Josh both asking me a lot of questions, such as if my name was actually Van and why in the heckidy heck do I call myself Van when my name is actually Ryan. Soon the topic of music was brought up, everyone in the room visibly perking up. Tyler asked me if I played any instruments to which I responded I was pretty bomb on guitar and could sing. I learned that he and Josh met when Tyler's old drummer Chris introduced them at one of their concerts 'back in the day' before Josh joined Twenty One Pilots and they just hit it off from there. I also learned that Tyler had won Josh over by serenading him on his ukelele with a 'sick as frick' cover of Can't Help Falling In Love underneath his bedroom window like a cliche 80's film, which is undeniably the most romantic thing I've ever heard of. 

After the conversation died down and all the food had been eaten, it was 7:57 and was time for me to leave. I thanked both Tyler and Josh for the delicious meal and for inviting me into their home and giving me a chance. I quickly hugged Effie, feeling a stab of pride when her sweater neckline dropped to reveal the hickey I had left there earlier. I pecked her cheek, thanked Tyler and Josh again and made my way out the door and back towards my own home.


	5. Pay To See You Frown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes it's boxing dayyy. When I write this. If you couldn't guess I get my titles from songs.

/////////a week later/////

 

*Effies pov*

Van and I's relationship is going great. My dad's really like him even though they were sceptical at first. Van and I are going out tonight for a proper "date" and then tomorrow I'm saying goodbye to Bliss. I'm sitting downstairs with my dad's when there's a knock at the door. I rush up and answer it to see Van standing there with a single red rose. I smile and take the flower, setting it down on the kitchen counter and wave goodbye to my parents. Van waves a polite hello/goodbye to each and we set off down the driveway. He opens the passenger side door for me whilst I get in. "And they say chivalry is dead" I joke. This is going great.

 

"Where are we going then?" I giggle as he gets in and starts the car.

 

"I was thinking because the fair is in town, we could go there" he smiles and starts driving.

"Sounds sick" I reply.

This is going to be amazing.

 

*Bliss's pov*

I'm leaving today. Effie said she'll be here at 4 and our flights at 7. I'm all packed. Declan is in his old room now being all over Bandit. I don't know how I'm going to be in a new house, let alone new country. I have a friend who lives in London called Kaylee, she's pretty cool. She is kinda obsessed with my dad's band so if she finds out who my parents are it will be a lil bit awkward. Especially because of the countless times she's said "I want Patrick to shove his fedora up my Ass " or "thanks pete" in twenty one different languages. She also has a friend I know of called Connor. He seems nice. Obsessed with Twenty one pilots, which will be fun to mess with. I haven't told Kaylee that I'm moving to London.

 

"Bliss, honey, it's 5 we need to go in half an hour, where's Effie?" my mom asks. My phone must be wrong. But I hope Effie's here soon.

 

*Effies pov*

We pull up to the fair and get out. Holding Van's hand with our fingers laced together I pull him to the carousel. We spend a good half an hour doing random things like hooking ducks and shooting things. After a few roller coasters, we decide one more ride before going home and he got to choose. Of course, he chose the Ferris Wheel . We get in a box as we slowly decent off the ground. Nearing the top, I hear his breath hitch.

 

"You okay?" I ask as he holds my hand.

 

"Never been better. But I have a question" he smiles giving my hand a little reassuring squeeze.

"Effie these past few weeks since I've met you have been amazing, I've never felt like this with anyone else. So Effie Blue, will you do me the honours of being my girlfriend - officially" he laughs at the end bit.

"Of course I will" I smile kissing his cheek. When I move away I can't but help but look into his eyes. I see his stunning pastel green eyes staring back into my own brown ones. I lean in as our lips connect. I smile bashfully into the kiss, pulling away as I hear my phone go off in my pocket. I pull it out, seeing Bliss' name on the screen, she can wait until tomorrow. 

 

"Do you want to get that?" Van asks as he looks at the phone in my hand.

 

"No, it's fine, she can wait, you're more important" I smile connecting our lips again.

 

*Bliss's pov*

 

"BLISS, WE HAVE TO GO COME ON" my dad was shouting obviously annoyed.

 

"But I haven't seen Effie" I cry as he picks me up carrying me to the car like a child.

"Maybe she's just busy, family issues" my mom says calmly as I get pushed in the car. My dad gets in the car as he starts the engine, my eyes stream with wet warm tears. I feel terrible. We drive past her house to see Tyler and Josh outside waving goodbye to us. I guess this is goodbye.


	7. Writers note

Its with sorrow that I have to annouce the end of this book both myself and mediocreatbest have decided to stop this story. Mediocreatbest still writes their fan fics on his account whilst I have left archive to write on wattpad seeing as some may like our work and if so wish to read my stories please add me on wattpad.my names stumpchild1984. A chapter maybe added but who knows so from now thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the books.


End file.
